Tales of Symphonia: Big Sister Sheena
by Maurice Elias A. Nigma
Summary: Sheena has been through a lot in her life but nothing has prepared her for anything like this. This is a tale which involves how Sheena would help out a friend...one who has recently experienced a suddenly growth spurt. (Friendship story with hints of Presea and Lloyd within)


**Disclaimer:** This short story is based on characters and events from the games Tales of Symphonia. The game in question is property of the people of Namco and no one else. I can't stress that enough. The only thing that I own is this story and that I only write for fun and to share with other people to enjoy. That's all and hoped never to have to repeat this again. Constructive criticism is welcome for reviews. Flames or something similar you take outside or take straight to me through PM. Thank you and enjoy.

 **ToS: Big Sister Sheena**

Sheena has never in all her life felt as awkward as she was feeling at the moment. She had endured such hardship as a child and would become the future chief of an entire ninja village. She was ready to throw down against monsters, making pacts with the powerful Summon Spirits, and even faced down the leader of a group of supposedly immortal angels. After everything that she has been through she would be ready to face anything thrown in her way…well, almost anything.

It was all began for while she was doing a usual survey with a ninja planted at Altamira after getting the usual information from him. It was also where she also ran into Regal Bryant, an old traveling companion from her old journey. Though happy to see one of her traveling companions doing well, upon looking at his eyes Sheena could tell that something was bothering the duke.

When asked about what was on his mind, Regal confessed that his worries were about his new ward, Presea Combatir. Presea was a quiet young girl who was a test subject for a cruel experiment to creating a perfect Cruxis Crystal which can be used to increase one's potential. The experiment resulted with the young girl's internal clock to cease and causing her to stay as she was for over two decades. Thus with her young sister Alicia gone, Regal was perhaps the only family she has left.

So here she was standing at the open doorway of Presea's room in Regal's manor looking at the sight before her. Sheena was told by Regal about the experimental procedure that would age Presea to be like a normal teenaged girl. Whom she saw was almost nothing like the tiny axe wielder.

Before her was a young woman, looking no older than herself, who wore a light blue silk nightgown with a fine lace collar with small ribbon-like tassels that hung from her shoulders. The woman has skin with a clear lovely complexion and a body figure that could rival her own in terms of bust and physique. What got Sheena's attention the most was not only waist length pink hair but blue eyes of familiar innocence on her. Innocence that could only belong to one young girl that Sheena knew.

"P-Presea?! I-Is that really you? You're so…so…"

It was all that she could stutter out before she heard the quiet and somewhat shaken tone of Presea spoke up, "…Sh-Sheena? Oh, thank Martel that you came! It's good that you are here for…well, Regal told you about what I went through."

"Y-Yeah he did but…I never thought that you would choose to be like…well, like this!"

"Indeed for this…result was not what any of us thought when the procedure was done on me. It has been…rather difficult adjusting to my new form."

"Oh that I can relate to Presea. Trust me, it causes problems as you get older," Sheena replied in sympathy for the newly grown pinkette's plight.

"That's true but…"

"It's not only about your…well, _development_ is it?"

Sheena saw her friend nod but also saw her cheeks glowed with a faint pink hue as Presea spoke answered, "Y-Yes, you are right. Th-There is another reason why you are here, Sheena. Y-You see, there is…a person that I have grown fond of and began to like…a LOT."

Sheena's eyes turned wide after hearing her friend's confession. "W-Wait a minute! Y-YOU?! Having a crush on a guy?! Wh-When did this happen?"

"Well, it has been going on for quite a while. It was during our old journey that I met and began to really notice him."

"So...it's someone within our group?"

"Yes, that's right, Sheena. He may be dim and dense at times, but his determination as well as strong and gentle heart is what I find appealing about him. My attraction to him was further increased due to my body's…sudden growth."

Sheena looked to Presea as she took in what she heard. She never thought that the young pinkette would be able to show any serious emotion, let alone harbor a crush on a guy. Whoever the guy was must be special for her friend to be so open.

 _"Must be someone special within our group. Could be either Lloyd, Genis or Zelo...Oh no not that red-haired idiot Chosen? Anyone but him!"_

She then refocused her attention back to Presea as she spoke up, "Wh-Whoa. This guy you talked about must be really special for you to talk about him like you did."

"Indeed he is, Sheena. It's actually the one of the reasons why you're here…well, aside for the obvious," she heard the pinkette say while seeing her gesture her hands around her adult figure.

"H-Huh? You want my help with trying to get this guy's attention? Why me?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Sheena, but you seem to have better experience with attracting males. Colette is too innocent and naïve while Raine seemed too secretive on her own past experiences in regards to the subject."

"I see. So logically you'd want me to help in getting your crush's attention seeing as I'm better at getting men's eyes on me. That about right?"

Seeing Presea give a quiet nod had answered Sheena's question. She then looked to her friend as she spoke, "Well, I guess the first thing to start with would be seeing how well adjusted you are to your new…body figure."

"How do we do that, Sheena?"

"It's real simple really. All you have to do is get off of the bed and walk towards me. I'll be watching to see how you walk with your current figure."

"Okay," she heard Presea respond with a nod as the axe woman got up from her place on the bed.

Sheena watched as the pinkette walked towards her direction at a very uneasy pace. She could see Presea's movement was a bit sloppy mostly due to her trying to keep herself in proper balance. No doubt that it was caused by the weight of Presea newly grown bust.

" _I can certainly sympathize with her on that front. Hope the guy she's after doesn't turn out to be like a certain red-haired idiot that I can think of."_

Sheena snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Presea stutter out, "Sh-Sheena, p-please catch me for I'm about to fa…aaah!"

She reacted just in time to catch the grown pinkette as she saw her stumble and began to fall. While Sheena managed to cushion her young friend's landing she, however, found herself falling onto the ground as well. Both she and Presea took a moment to get their bearings before the latter spoke in a soft and embarrassed tone.

"I apologize for my…sudden mis-step for I've yet to master my body's new height and sense of balance."

"Yeah, I can tell from the way you wobbled about," Sheena replied whole heartedly as she helped in picking themselves up from the floor. "Don't worry about it for it's one of those temporary setbacks to having a big set of…baggage. Though for me it's much more gradual."

"I see...This is going to take some time for me to adjust," she heard Presea say while seeing her try to stand but arch her lower back in pain. "Ugh. But these back pains…they're unbearable."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, it's one of those type of pains that comes from being a well-endowed woman. In your case...well, puberty's got one twisted sense of humor."

"I-I see," she heard from Presea as she saw the pinkette ponder over what she heard before speaking up again. "…Sheena, do you suppose that my body's sudden maturation also increased my infatuation for my...crush?"

"Uh, well, that's honestly a tough one to answer, Presea. I mean, you did just turn into a young woman overnight so it could be possible."

"I see…" she heard from her friend who took a moment to ponder what she was told before speaking again. "…It's not easy being a woman is it, Sheena?"

"Damn right it isn't, girl. For me, it's been both a blessing and curse growing up but would become easier to manage as time goes on. For you it will be a bit difficult to adjust given the circumstances."

Sheena smiled at seeing Presea blush while looking to her newly grown body. Then a thought crossed her mind that made her feel uneased as she turned to her friend and spoke.

"…Presea? This guy that you're crushing on…it's not Zelos, is it?"

A moment of silence hung between them as she saw Presea giving her a blank and confused expression. Sheena then saw her friend gave an amused and beautiful smile as she spoke with a giggle.

"…Heh, heh, heh. Sheena, are you coming down with a cold or any other ailment that could be affecting your cognitive thought processes."

"…Huh? D-Did you just crack a joke?"

"Yes, I believe it was. Honestly Sheena, did you believe that just because of my body's increase in hormones that I would be clueless to notice?"

Sheena sighed in relief at those words, "WHEW! You nearly had me worried there for a second, Presea."

" _Not to mention concerned with her choice for a boyfriend. Presea's a bright girl but totally inexperienced to the ways of becoming a woman."_

"Sheena, why did you ask me a question like that?"

Presea's words brought the older woman out of her thoughts, "S-Sorry, but got to be sure the guy you're interested in is not a total creep...like a certain red haired idiot I can name."

"I can assure you, Sheena that this young man's nothing like Zelos. If anything despite his age he's quite naïve in terms of noticing a woman's affections towards him."

"I see. And I'm willing to bet that you're not going to tell me who he is, are you?"

Sheena saw her young womanly friend gave a silent nod. "Okay, fair enough. I won't pry anymore out of respect for your privacy. You have enough on your plate as is."

"Th-Thank you. I'm very grateful for your kindness, Sheena."

"It was nothing really. If anything it gives me a better reason to look out for you. Think of me as your own big sister."

"Big…sister?" she could hear the pinkette respond with confusion and surprise at the ninja's words.

"Yeah. I mean, you confided in me to help you with adjusting to your newly grown body and told me of someone you've got a crush on. Honestly it's kinda flattering and I'll be happy to help you become the pretty young lady that you can be for this dream guy of yours. That sound okay to you?"

There was another moment of silence between them as Sheena saw Presea's face gave another beautiful and bright smile to her. Then suddenly she was taken off guard as she felt the pinkette's arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug. The ninja certainly felt Presea putting a lot of her tremendous strength which was straining her spine.

"P-Presea….easy…you're about…to break…my back! ACK!" was all that Sheena could say as she felt herself suddenly being released from the rather strong embrace.

"O-Oh! I apologize for I must've neglected to mention that I am still in possession of my great strength! Are you hurt?! Should I have George call for a doctor?"

Sheena let out a choked up laugh to help ease her friend as she spoke while getting herself off the floor, "N-Nah. I-I'm alright. Really I am for I've taken worse. Th-Though never expected you to keep that super strength of yours."

"Y-Yes. It was something of an unexpected side effect from the procedure," she heard the pinkette say in a flustered tone. "Though the crystal was removed from my body, some of the effects still remained as you saw. I'm...still adjusting to on handling it along with my newly grown body."

"So I see given the bear hug. But it's going to be one of those things that we'll be working on along with other _women_ stuff that we'll be going over in the near future."

Sheena looked to see Presea give a quiet nod while seeing her smile once again. In her opinion seeing her young friend smiling with real emotion poured into it was a rare sight to behold. No doubt that the young man she has her sights on would think the same when he sees her again.

"Presea, I'm glad that you decided to confide in me about your troubles," Sheena spoke in a caring motherly tone, "...but also know that there are the rest of our friends to think about when you need a helping hand or an ear to borrow, okay?"

"Yes…I shall keep that all to mind, Sheena. Thank you for your concern."

"Good. Now that that's all cleared the two of us can now focus on getting you to become the perfect woman. Freakish strength aside, the rest of you is pretty much A-okay. A nice hot bod with clear skin, long pretty hair and blue eyes, you're quite the catch. Whoever this guy of yours is, would not be able to keep his eyes off once he lays his eyes on you."

"That…would be nice," she heard from Presea as she saw the pinkette blush at the thought.

"Yeah, but first you need to get used to walking with your new _weight_ on your body and…" Sheena paused as she looked down to Presea's chest and frowns before speaking again, "…and perhaps get you fitted for a bra. Trust me for if you still plan to work as a woodcutter you're going to need it. Especially if you work hard in hot summer days."

Sheena saw Presea look flushed as she responds, "Okay, I understand…I think."

"Well, let's not worry about that now for we got work to do. We've got to get you walking properly. Then we focus on turning you into a real woman."

"O-Okay," was what she heard from Presea before seeing her companion getting up on her feet again.

Sheena smiled at seeing how determined Presea was to better herself in her grown form. To think that the beautiful woman before her was once an empty and lonely girl left behind by time. After going through so much in the past, Presea deserves to live her life as a regular woman, super strength and all.

Whoever was the guy that managed to capture Presea's heart, Sheena would make sure that he would stand by her friend no matter what. If the guy dared to break Presea's heart, she would break his legs…badly.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Hey all. Sorry it took long for me to put up this fanfiction but life's been getting to me. This one here's been one that I've been meaning to put up for a while but never got the chance for I felt that I'm on a roll. THAT...and also coming up with ways to reboot my previous entries and update them to today's standards. Don't worry for I've got a Shelloyd fanfiction on the way. It'll be good for you all to see and would be worth the wait. Thank you for understanding and laters.

 ** _Maurice A. Nigma_**

 ** _The Great Blue One_**


End file.
